<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twitter's Not For Everyone by driverfever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728411">Twitter's Not For Everyone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/driverfever/pseuds/driverfever'>driverfever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Ben is a boomer, Ben is a himbo, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Rey thinks it's sweet, bear with me here, my first attempt at a social media fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/driverfever/pseuds/driverfever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1348864571323207680?s=20">this prompt</a> from @reylo_prompts.</p><p>Rey starts at a new job, and upon meeting her, Ben decides to join twitter and find her. Instead of searching for her, he just repeatedly tweets her name. She finds it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twitter's Not For Everyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at a twitter/text fic, so here goes nothing. Couldn't get the idea out of my head, so this will be just a couple chapters, cute, funny, and my favorite soft himbo Ben.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let's start off with some twitter accounts!</p><p>  </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>If someone had asked Rey even 24 hours ago if she was excited to start her new job, she would have given a resounding yes. That, however, was before the events of the previous night. Or, more accurately, the events of the early hours of the morning. </p><p>Rose had taken Rey out for drinks to celebrate starting her new position at The Resistance, a non-profit that specialized in funding college degrees for foster kids. Rey had grown up in the system herself and was beside herself when she was offered the position at the very organization that had given her the opportunity to go to school several years ago.</p><p>That was how Rey and Rose found themselves downtown late Sunday night, getting suitably plastered before stumbling home around 1:00 am. Rey had already regretted the decision then. Now, with her alarm clock blinking 7:31 at her, she regretted it even more. She had exactly an hour and a half until she had to be in the building for her first day of work, and she could barely hear over the pounding of her pulse in her own skull. </p><p>
  <i>Well done, Rey.</i>
</p><p>She sighed and started on her first cup of coffee, sincerely hoping to get through at least two before she left her apartment. She checked her twitter feed, making sure she didn't post anything too incriminating the night before. She huffed a laugh at the tweets between her, Rose, and their friend Finn, who'd had to miss the night out.</p><p><br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Once the clock reached 8:15, she gathered her bag and walked out the door, feeling much better than an hour prior and almost ready to start her dream job.</p><p>…...........................</p><p>The Resistance was everything Rey hoped it would be and more. The first faces she encountered on her arrival were Kaydel at the front desk and Jannah, who walked her through the office to introduce her and showed her to her desk. She was situated in a cubicle straight across from Jannah, out on the main floor with most of the staff. Although everyone had their own responsibilities, the organization was absolutely a team effort, and Rey had gotten the message early on that everyone pitched in where needed. </p><p>The only exception to this was the fundraising team. The three of them had their own offices in the back to keep away from the noise on the main floor. They were solely responsible for cold-calling potential donors, keeping in contact with previous donors who may want to support again in the future, and doing everything possible over a phone to bring money into the organization. </p><p>Phasma was the tall blonde woman, Hux the red-headed man nextdoor to her, and Ben, a dark-haired imposing figure, had the office at the end of the row. Jannah assured her that she'd meet the three of them eventually, but they tended to keep to themselves. </p><p>Rey was glad she wasn't in that position. She loved The Resistance already, but she couldn't imagine having the nerve to cold call. No wonder they stayed somewhat secluded, that sounded exhausting.</p><p> Once set up at her desk, Rey got started on all the paperwork she needed to submit as a new employee, expecting it would take her most of the day. She took a break at lunchtime along with everyone else in the office, noticing almost everyone ate at the same time in the break room. The only exception was Kaydel, who ate at the front desk to make sure someone was available, and the three fundraisers. Phasma and Hux came in together to grab their lunches just as everyone else was finishing up, and Ben had made a quick entrance and exit to take his own back to his office while the rest were in the middle of eating.</p><p>By the end of the day Rey couldn't wait to get started on real work tomorrow, all her paperwork and tax forms now filed and dealt with. She left the building with Jannah and her other cubicle neighbor Snap, both of whom were talking excitedly about the current marketing effort they were immersed in.  Rey loved her job already.</p><p>…...........................</p><p>It wasn't until Rey was settled on her couch watching a movie that night that she heard from Rose. </p><p><br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Upon seeing the screenshot, she gasped audibly, immediately recognizing Ben from fundraising. She scrambled to open twitter.</p><p><br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
</p><p>His profile appeared to be brand new, and the four tweets of her name were the only ones on the account. She wrinkled her nose in confusion. Then she answered him. </p><p><br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
</p><p>When it became clear he wasn't going to answer again, she updated Rose.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>

</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Rose, who was... not wrong. She'd barely gotten enough of a glimpse of him today to recognize him in the picture, but apparently she'd need to take a closer look tomorrow. She switched back over to twitter and paused. She couldn't find his tweets. Or his profile.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>

</p><p><br/>
</p><p>She decided she had to talk to him tomorrow, find out what was going on. It had nothing to do with finding out if his hair looked as good up close as it did in his picture, or if his dimples were in fact real. </p><p>…...........................</p><p>Ben was already in his office when Rey arrived the next morning, and she groaned inwardly, deciding not to bother him since he was probably already on calls. She'd wait until lunch. </p><p>Luckily the morning was taken up quite easily as she was brought in on the same project as Jannah and Snap. It consisted of a World's Fair type expo that would showcase students who had graduated college thanks to funding from The Resistance. The idea was to bring in money through the expo while also using the event as an advertisement for the work they did. Jannah and Snap were still in the early stages, so Rey caught up quickly.</p><p>She was ready at lunchtime, having scarfed down her sandwich in the first few minutes so she could keep an eye out for Ben and follow after him when he came in to get his. That's exactly what she did, trailing after him a moment after he returned to his office and knocking lightly on the door.</p><p>Ben glanced up, startled, and Rey watched in fascination as his entire face blushed bright red when he saw her. He nodded stiffly to invite her in.</p><p>Rey entered his office and closed the door behind her, not knowing how to start this conversation. It seemed like she wouldn't have much help either, based on the frozen state of Ben's expression and the wide eyes. </p><p>“I'm Rey.” He nodded before looking down at the desk in front of him. </p><p>“I'm sorry.” She barely caught the words as he forced them out, still studying the desk. “You must think I'm a total creep.” The blush had not abated at all. </p><p>“To be honest, I'm just confused.” She grinned at him, hoping he'd relax a bit and explain himself.</p><p>“Um. I don't... do social media. I was. Trying to search. For you.” He was still talking to the desk, staring at his owns hands. Rey wanted to stare at his hands too.</p><p>“Well, if you decide to give twitter another shot, you know where to find me.” She decided to finally leave him in peace. “Nice to officially meet you, Ben.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>